


Holiday - Yuri! Save Me! I Keep Falling!

by Nopoodles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Post-Canon, Yuuri Katsuki spelt Yuri, casual skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopoodles/pseuds/Nopoodles
Summary: Victor takes Yuri K. on holiday after the Grand Prix Final. They end up skating in a public rink. Victor gets jealous of a cute couple who are learning how to skate together and tries to imitate them, except for the fact that he is a five-time gold medallist...





	Holiday - Yuri! Save Me! I Keep Falling!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TheDevilChicken for proofing and fixing up my dyslexic writing.

“So, now that the GPF is over...”

 

Yuri chewed his lip, wondering where Victor was going with this and whether he was going to tease Yuri about having got silver.

 

“What do you want to do? We have a little time before we need to start training in Russia.”

 

“Wait, what? Russia?”

 

“Well, I’m making my return to skating, so Yakov is going to train me. And I’m still your coach, so you have to come with me.”

 

“I…” Yuri trailed off. He wasn’t really sure how to say that he had really enjoyed being in Hasetsu, surrounded by his family and friends. As much as it made it more difficult in competition, feeling the pressure of their expectations, it was nice to practice and then come home to his loving family, or to be able to ask Minako for help at a moment’s notice. He’d been starting to think that part of the reason he’d had such a difficult time at the previous GPF was that he hadn’t seen his family and friends in five years.

 

“Obviously we’ll head back to Hasetsu whenever we can,” Victor continued, as if Yuri hadn’t said anything. “But right now, what do you want to do?”

 

Yuri looked at Victor with wide eyes and shrugged.  _ Hopeless, _ Victor thought with a smile. 

 

“Then I’ll just have to surprise you.”

 

**

 

“No, Yuri! You can’t take off the blindfold!” Victor cried.

 

“Victor, I know where we’re going, I had to take off the blindfold to get through security checks and to get on the plane. I can hear the announcements. Why are we travelling to France?”

 

“We’re not!” Victor insisted, pulling the blindfold more securely over Yuri’s eyes.

 

**

 

“Ta-da!” Victor exclaimed.

 

“Paris?” Yuri asked, pulling off the blindfold – finally. Yuri looked around at his blurry surroundings – he hoped Victor still had his glasses – was that Mickey Mouse?

 

“Disneyland Paris!” Victor presented Yuri his glasses with a beam.

 

**

 

As it turned out, Victor didn’t actually like rollercoasters, which meant he spent an awful lot of time watching Yuri, who he had to admit did not strike him as an Adrenaline Junkie. He did, of course, buy all of the pictures of Yuri’s beaming or screaming face from the concessions stands before Yuri had a chance to notice and tell him it was a waste of money.

 

They walked back to their hotel that night, hands clasped together, Yuri carrying some of Victor’s bags filled with merchandise and the secret pictures. They passed a skating rink full of couples skating together. They paused, both drawn to the ice. Victor watched a pair of tourists, two women, very obviously in a relationship. The one wearing a hat was encouraging the other on. The other one, wearing earmuffs, wobbled, but hat-girl steadied her and they laughed together, hugging each other close.

 

The next thing Victor knew, Yuri was thrusting a pair of skates in his face - well, in his general direction. They were the terrible public ones that had had way too much use and not enough care, but Victor took them anyway – it wasn't like he’d brought his own skates to Disneyland with them.

 

Yuri had already sat down to put on the rented skates. Victor joined him and they both laced up quickly – Victor was glad that there had been lace-up ones, not just the clippy-fastening ones that the two girls he’d been watching had worn.

 

The two professional skaters joined the others on the ice. They skated close together, side by side, just moving on the ice gracefully, relaxed.

 

Suddenly, Victor grabbed at Yuri’s arm. “Oh no!” he exclaimed. “Yuri! Save me! I keep falling!”

 

Yuri looked at him with a bemused frown. Victor made a show of stumbling and falling into Yuri.

 

“I can’t do it!” he cried out over-dramatically.

 

“You’re a five-time Grand Prix Final champion, Victor. What, what are you talking about?”

 

Victor straightened up and pouted. “There were people doing that and they looked so happy,” he sulked.

 

They skated in silence for a while, not realising that the rink had mostly emptied. Victor, still sulking, started throwing step sequence steps around. Yuri shook his head, trying not to let Victor’s bad mood ruin their day together. He skated a little way away from Victor, copying his step sequences, similar to what he had done from a young age.

 

Yuri began deviating from Victor’s sequences, letting himself get lost in the ice, feeling his movements turn natural. He found himself with Victor, skating together in unison, a paired skate based on Victor’s last winning routine. They were totally in sync as they skated around the rink, getting lost in the ice and each other.

They ended their pseudo-routine face to face, bodies touching. Yuri’s hand was on Victor’s face and Victor’s hand was on the small of Yuri’s back. They were both a little short of breath. Victor leaned in and gently, oh so gently, kissed Yuri.

 

“Excuse me,” a voice called out, “the rink is closing, please return your skates.”

 

Yuri and Victor separated quickly, Yuri with a deep blush across his cheeks, Victor with a sheepish smile. “Sorry,” he called out, although Yuri noted he didn’t sound very sorry. 

 

They skated to the edge of the ice and returned the skates, then headed back to their hotel room.

 

Victor kissed Yuri again in the lift, and once again when the hotel room door closed behind them, leading Yuri over to the big double bed.

 

**

 

“I suppose there are other ways to be together on the ice,” Victor admitted the next morning, over breakfast.

 

Yuri blushed deeply again. “And off the ice,” he muttered.

 

“What?” Victor leaned over to hear him but Yuri shook his head, refusing to repeat his reference to their activities one they’d got back to their hotel room. 

 


End file.
